Harsh Reality
by MissMajor
Summary: Fayt has started on an unforgettable journey and has made unforgettable friends, one of which is Albel the Wicked. Will the mild attraction turn into a full blown catastrophe or bloom into something beautiful? Follows SO3 story somewhat. M for late chaps.


"Faayyt, I'm thirsty!" A young brunette whined. "We've been walking along the beach for hours. Let's go back to the hotel…" The said young man turned, sapphire hair brushing against his ivory flesh. "Sophia coming to the beach was your idea in the first place." Sophia began to pout, "But I've changed my mind! It's too hot…" "Fine, I guess I'm getting a little tired anyway." Sophia reached her hand out gesturing for his. Reluctantly Fayt locked fingers. "Soooo Fayt?" Sophia grinned. "Soooo?" Fayt inquired back. "What do you wanna do once we get back?" "You said you were thirsty right? We'll go to the café." "Okie! Sounds like a plan!" Sophia sang. Fayt sighed and furrowed his brow, "Yeah…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Alright Sophia, I'm going to crash for the night 'kay?" (not that he needed her permission) "Why don't you come and spend some time with me in my room, Fayt." Sophia was sounding almost desperate. "No thanks. I'm really tired." Fayt said politely. "Well okay then. I'll see you in the morning Fayt. Night." "Night Sophia." Fayt gave a sigh of relief as Sophia shut the door. Sure he and Sophia were childhood friends, but after she hit puberty she was never the same. She became whiny and hormone driven. Fayt now sadly disliked her very much, but with their parents being best friends, there wasn't much he could do but endure her "friendship". Sliding his card key, Fayt walked in feeling the cool breeze through his open window that peered out onto the moonlit ocean of Hyda IV. Removing his sandals, Fayt sat on the bed feeling the need for sleep come over him. Resting his head on the feather pillows Fayt stared up at the ceiling, eyes slowly lingering shut.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ugghh…" Fayt placed his hand on his throbbing temple as a loud knocking on the door abruptly awoke him. "Faayyyt! It's 9 o'clock! I'm coming in so you better not be naked! Tee-he!" "Sophia! It's rude to just barge in!" Fayt yelled still holding his head. Fayt could hear the air pressure release as the door opened followed by the clapping of flip flops. "Why are you still in your clothes? Don't tell me you slept in them!" Sophia reprimanded. "Sophia I'm not feeling well so we'll just have to hang out tomorrow." "But Fayt you sai-" "Sophia please. I really don't feel well." Fayt interrupted. "Well is there anything I can do for you?" Sophia said with pouty lips. "No it's okay. You go enjoy yourself. I'll be okay Sophia." "Well if you're sure, I guess I'll find something to do…" Fayt watched as Sophia looked down at her feet. He knew very well she was trying to make him feel bad, but to no avail. "Well, be sure to rest up Fayt." Waving, Sophia left the room.

"My head's killing me… It's like that hangover I had last New Years…" Fayt groaned to himself. As he stood up from the bed, Fayt got the feeling he was going to barf and ran into the bathroom. A few hours later Fayt found himself roaming the hotel halls feeling oddly better all of a sudden. "I better watch out for Sophia." Fayt said to himself as he rounded a corner. "Who's Sophia? A girllllfriend? Not very nice to hide from her ya know!" Jumping slightly at the comment, Fayt turned looking. "Hey down here!"

Quickly Fayt noticed a pigtailed girl. "So who's this Sophia Mr.?" "Excuse me? I don't think that's any of your business. How old are you anyway? Where are you parents?" Fayt questioned, folding his arms. "Excuse me? Excuse you! And I'm fourteen. Plenty old to be out by myself Mr." Fayt didn't necessarily enjoy being called Mr. He **was** only 19. "Okay, and stop calling me Mr. My name's Fayt. Fayt Leingod" "Okay Fayt, my name's Peppita Rossetti! Nice to meet ya!" Peppita's sudden mood change confused Fayt. "Nice to meet you too I guess. So are you lost or something?" "No. I'm just exploring. I'm in a traveling circus so we don't get to relax like this very often." Peppita grinned. "A traveling circus? Maybe I'll come see a show." Fayt said hoping to please the little girl. "Oh really! that would be so nice of you Mr.- I mean Fayt!" "Will there be any shows toni-" BoOoOoOm!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A large quake suddenly shook what seemed to be the entire planet. Flashing red lights were soon followed by loud sirens and electronic voices repeating "Please remain calm and use the nearest transporter. You will automatically be transported to Hydra IV's evacuation facility where escape pods will be ready for your use." Squinting to get a better view of his surrounding, Fayt noticed Peppita running in the opposite direction of the transporters. "Peppita! You're going the wrong way!" "I know! I have to get to my family! I'll be okay!" Peppita yelled before zipping off. "But…" Fayt knew he couldn't stop her and ran as fast as he could to the transporters.

Stepping into the transporter room Fayt took the nearest one and beamed up to the evacuation facility where many people were gathered around a large screen. Fayt squeezed past and saw the planet seeming to burst into flames from the inside out when finally it exploded. "Oh my god!" "What's happening!" "Nooo!" Sudden outcries of fear pulsed through the crowd and the atmosphere turned tense. Fayt's jaw was agape and his eyes were wide. It took him a few seconds to even comprehend what had just happened. "Fayt!" Turning, Fayt was tightly hugged by Sophia. "I was so worried about you! What's happening!?" "Sophia I know just as much as you do. Where's my mom and dad?" "They're waiting for you near the escape pods. C'mon, let's go!" Sophia jerked on Fayt's arm and the two were soon running through numerous corridors.

"Fayt!" "Mom! Are you okay?" Fayt was relieved to see both his parents doing well. " You're father and I were about to have a heart attack!" "Well you didn't so that's all that matters. What in the hell happened? Were we attacked?" Fayt asked still quite jumpy. "I've heard it may have been the Vendeeni, but its best you guys get in these pods ASAP. We'll be right behind you." Fayt nodded as he and Sophia entered into separate escape pods. "Fayt, Sophia, we love you!" Fayt's mother yelled out as the doors closed and the flash of hot blue flames shot out into the inky, star speckled darkness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Please remain seated until hyperdrive is completed." The escape pod informed Fayt. He sat patiently and then was allowed to move around. "This is on autopilot. It'll take weeks to get back to Earth from here, so I'll just tinker with this annnd this and voila!" "Autopilot has been disabled." Fayt grinned enjoying his own intelligence as he pressed a few buttons here and there until he found the closest planet that was similar to Earth. "Vangaard III? This planets under the Underdeveloped Planet Protection Pact. It'll have to do for now though." Fayt watched as the computers calculated how long it would take to get there by hyperdrive. "Approximate hyperdrive travel time to Vangaard III: 3 days 45 minutes." "Only three days? Well I'm going to get some sleep. Computer, please wake me up in 6 hours." Fayt rested his head back on the seat. "Affirmative."

**3 Days Later**

"Now arriving to Vangaard III. Entering atmosphere in minus 10 seconds. Please remain seated." Fayt prepared himself for the jerking and shaking that occurred as he quickly entered into the atmosphere. "Prepare for impact. Deploying parachutes." Fayt's head then quickly jerked back and he plowed into the planets soil. Groaning, Fayt unbuckled and slammed on the door eject button forcing the escape pod to burst open. Dust filled his lungs as he breathed in the fresh oxygen and was quickly blinded by a hot sun. Placing his hand over his eyes to allow them to adjust, Fayt looked around to see a deep forest surrounding him. "It's been awhile since I've seen one of these. Looks dangerous." Returning to the pod, Fayt retrieved a sword that was stored in the escaped pod's computer. "This should come in handy." Sword now in hand, Fayt faced what was to come from the foreign world of Vangaard III.

**5 Days Later – The Eagle**

"So kid, now that you're safe and sound, why don't you tell me about yourself." A blonde, chiseled man prompted. "Cliff you've asked me a hundred times already, you do know curiosity killed the cat…" Fayt stated a bit jokingly. "Very funny, but seriously. It's not everyday you find someone stranded on an underdeveloped planet." The Klausian sighed knowing Fayt wasn't going to give in anytime soon so he changed the subject, "Well then, you tired? We have an extra room if you'd like to get some rest." "Some sleep sounds wonderful right about now. Thanks Cliff." Fayt graciously accepted the offer and allowed Cliff to show him to the room. Sliding the door shut, Fayt looked around the small room. There was a computer desk of course adorned with a computer and a small, neatly made bed. "Cozy enough." Fayt said shivering, feeling the cold air of space travel and metal walls.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Fayt! Yo! Fayt!" Woken by the sound intercom from Cliff, Fayt nearly jumped out of bed. "What is it Cliff?" Fayt whined rubbing his eyes. "We've got a problem! Come down to the bridge, quick!" Doing as Cliff requested, Fayt ran down to the bridge to see dials and flashing light reading warning. "Kid, I'm having some problems, obviously, and I'm afraid we're going to crash land." Cliff said shaking his head. "What?! Crash land? Where?" Fayt was taken aback by Cliff's coolness. "It seems Elicoor II will be our home for awhile. I've already contacted a close friend and informed her of our situation." Cliff continued while strapping himself in his captain's chair. Fayt followed suit and watched as the planet neared itself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Uggh…" Fayt winced as he looked around at all the cracked screens and loose wires. "Cliff you okay?" "Yeah kid, I'm fine. A few bruises. Nothing a Klausian can't handle. You?" Cliff asked as he stood up. "Yeah, I'm good. So where did we land?" Fayt inquired rubbing a sore knee. "I don't know, but I'm guessing from the commotion from outside, somewhere we're unwelcome." "Great." Fayt stated. "Hey! Open up in there!" BANG! BANG! "I said open up!" A hoarse voice commanded as he pounded on the cold steel. "I don't think this will turn out in our favor anyways so let's just comply." Cliff said as he opened the door. To their surprise, sharp spears were thrust towards their faces. "Hey, hey! Watch where you point those things!" Cliff yelled, offended. Fayt counted eight armored soldiers. "This is a hell of a lot worse than I expected." "Ditto kid, ditto."

"You two come with us!" The soldiers commanded as they began tying their wrists together a little too tightly. "A bit hostile don't you think Cliff?" Fayt whispered only to be knocked upside the head. "You there, be quiet!" Marching through dirt streets, Fayt watched his breath rise into the cold, snowy air and when he got the chance he'd look off to the side to see his surroundings. Big snowy mountains, quant little homes with smoking chimneys and racks of frozen meat were available for Fayt's wandering gaze. Soon they found themselves walking up icy steps and stopped to wait for a large iron gate to open. Fayt stared at what he couldn't believe was a castle. He then started feeling a bit nervous thinking back on his studies of medieval times and their preferred torture methods.

Continuing into the castle, there were elaborate paintings layering the walls along with torches lighting the hallways. A lush red carpet lined the cold, stone hallways, but where they were lead to didn't look as welcome. Fayt and Cliff were forced down a dark path that ended up into a small cold room with shackles placed along the walls and extremely unfavorable cells jammed next to one another. "Home sweet home ladies!" A leather masked man laughed as he shoved them into a cell.

Fayt waited for the inquisitor to leave before speaking to Cliff. "We should be able to break out of this easily don't you think?" "Yeah, probably, but it's best not to piss them off anymore than we have. My ship is still out there you know." Cliff said leaning against a pile of straw. Fayt sighed and stared at the flickering torch outside of their cell. "So what do we do then?" Cliff closed his eyes. "Well, I recommend waiting patiently." Just then a smothered scream was heard outside the smalls room door. "What the hell?" Fayt said as he stepped back towards Cliff. The door slowly opened to reveal a red headed woman. She walked towards their cell with silent footsteps and deathly emerald eyes. "Who are you?" Cliff asked. "My name's Nel. I'm rescuing you." The red head responded. "Who said we needed rescuing?" Cliff continued. "If you want to act like an ungrateful bastard, then I'll just leave." Nel snapped turning. "No! Wait!" Fayt yelled as he glared at Cliff. "She could help us. And besides I agree we need rescuing. Even if we could get out we have no idea where we are." Cliff thought for a moment and nodded his head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Now running through the underground Airyglyph Aqueducts, Fayt and Cliff were free thanks to Nel Zelpher. "So you two look strange, as if from another world?" Nel asked starring at Fayt and Cliff. "Um, yeah I guess we're strange." Fayt said rubbing the back of his hand. Nel raised her eyebrow, "What was that large metal thing you guys crashed in? A ship of some sort I assume." Fayt turned to Cliff and whispered, "This planet is under the pact isn't it?" Cliff nodded, "Yeah but a little too late. My ship did crash land in the middle of their city." "I knew it." Nel said as she walked up to the two. "I've always thought there had to be more life than just ours." She continued.

"Yeah…" Fayt said as he crossed his arms. "Well, anyways, the exit is just up ahead. Let's get out of here." Nel said pointing towards a light filled hole. Once exiting, the group was greeted by a cloudy sky. "This is the Royal City of Airyglyph." Nel stated. "I have a carriage waiting for us at the end of the cities bridge just this way." She continued. Fayt and them quickly made there way through the back allies of the city to avoid any sort of confrontation and made their way across a large stone bridge were in the distance a horse drawn carriage was visible. "Those are my comrades Tynave and Farleen." Nel said waving.

**Kirlsa**

Having been dropped off, Fayt, Cliff and Nel now found themselves in the mining town of Kirlsa. "We'll rest up here for the day. I'll rent us some rooms at the inn. See you in a bit." Nel said as she walked away. "Well kid I think I'm going to go find a tavern. You should go enjoy yourself also. See ya." Cliff said as he too left Fayt alone in the middle of the street. Fayt sighed and trudged along the dirt roads until he saw a sign reading "Master Slayer". "I guess I'll check the weapons out that they have here." Fayt said as he opened the door to the shop. "Ah, welcome. Do you need help finding a certain weapon young man?" An older, heavy man said. "Um, I'm good for now. Thanks." Fayt said politely. "No problem. Just let me know if you do." The man replied. Fayt looked at the weapons and noticed some of them had dried blood on the blades. "Rustic." Fayt said jokingly. He then found a sword that was quite to his liking. "How much is this sword here?" Fayt asked the heavy man. "That one there is 750 fol. It's a very good quality bastard sword." Fayt thought for a moment and decided he would get it. Handing over the money Fayt happily walked out of the shop. Turning the corner to head back to the inn, Fayt saw a manor and decided he'd check it out before he turned in. The manor was neatly covered in vines and had a stain glass window were the attic would be. "Bah! Old fool, I don't need your sympathy!" Jumping at the sudden outburst Fayt looked to see a tall, thin man storm out of the house. He had unruly, long hair with two tails wrapped in cloth that reached past his lower back and a strange gauntlet covering his left arm. Fayt swore for a moment he could see bloody, crimson eyes shine through the wispy chocolate hair.


End file.
